


Not Settling for Anything Less Than You

by BecauseEveryoneNeedsABreak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Clueless Liam, Fluff, Jealous Niall, Liam-centric, M/M, Pining Zayn, Rough Kissing, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseEveryoneNeedsABreak/pseuds/BecauseEveryoneNeedsABreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It took about two seconds after Niall left for Liam to start balling. He couldn’t help it, his boyfriend was mad at him for something he did not understand. He cried into his shaking hands, curling up into himself to try and disappear. The brown haired boy cried, cried for so long that he didn’t even realize it was midnight. Realizing his boyfriend wouldn’t be coming out of that room, Liam decided to do what he knows best.</p><p>He called Zayn."</p><p> </p><p>Or Niall and Liam get in a fight because Niall is accusing Liam of cheating. Which results in a lot of crying, confessions.. and  smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Settling for Anything Less Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a Liam centric, I apologize for the terrible summary. It's basically a threesome story with some angst. I hope you enjoy and add me on tumblr if you want, there will be a link at the bottom. I did the best I could with editing, but I'm not perfect.

"Hey Liam, can I ask you something?" Liam and Niall were sitting watching a movie in the middle of the night, when Niall decided to break the comfortable silence. 

"Yeah sure, Ni, what’s up?" Liam shifted uncomfortably from where Niall’s elbow was poking his side.

"Do you like Zayn?"

"Yeah, sure, he’s one of my best mates. why-"

"No, not like that," Niall interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. 

"I mean, do you umm, like him as.. more than a friend..?” Niall asked nervously, staring intently into his boyfriend’s eyes.

Liam felt Niall’s penetrating gaze, and Liam stared back narrowing his eyebrows. “Niall, what’s this all about?” 

"Well, I mean- I always see him staring at you. Like- like he’s waiting for you, like he wants you."

"Ni, I’m not sure what you’re getting at?" Liam asked while looking at Niall; he saw his face turn from nervous to pissed. 

"God Liam! Why do you have to be so stupid!?" Niall yelled frustrated, standing from his sitting position next to Liam and throwing his hands up in the air. 

"Excuse me?" Liam asked a hint of hurt in his eyes now. Sitting up into a full upright position.

"Are you really that blind to not see how much Zayn wants to completely fuck you!"

"Seriously Niall, I don’t know what you’re talk-"

"Oh COME ON! It’s so obvious! The way he looks at you! The way he talks about you like you’re the most perfect person on the planet! How he always wants to know where you are, what you’re doing, and if you’re okay!" Niall was staring so intensely that Liam had to look away.

Seeing his boyfriend retreat his gaze, Niall tilted his head upward with his finger, forcing the other boy to look at him. “How can you not see?” he whispered, staring straight into his eyes.

Liam saw the sadness in Niall’s features, like he knew something that Liam didn’t. Liam stared straight back into his normally glistening blue eyes to a now lifeless gray orb. But, he didn’t reply, how could he? What would he say? Liam was at a loss for words.

When the blonde realized his lover wouldn’t reply; he stormed out of the room. He stomped down the hall and slammed their bedroom door shut. It took about two seconds after Niall left for Liam to start balling. He couldn’t help it, his boyfriend was mad at him for something he did not understand. He cried into his shaking hands, curling up into himself to try and disappear. The brown haired boy cried, cried for so long that he didn’t even realize it was midnight. Realizing his boyfriend wouldn’t be coming out of that room, Liam decided to do what he knows best.

He called Zayn.

 

~*~*~

 

Liam ended up outside a door, his door. To say Liam was wrecked was an understatement, he was wearing old, worn out sweats with a wrinkled zip up hoodie, that he assumes is Niall’s but it didn’t matter. His hair is a mess and his face was swollen with tear stains streaming down his soft, pink cheeks, new tears constantly mixing in with the old. 

The Wolverhampton boy brought his shaking hand up to the door, knocking hesitantly. The knock was so soft that it was barely audible. But he heard it, in fact he opened the door immediately, he was waiting by the door. 

Zayn took in Liam’s appearance and immediately felt his heart break, seeing such a sweet boy so hurt made him crumble inside. He did what he knows best, he brought the smaller boy into his arms, closing the door behind them with his foot, bringing them both over to the couch. Liam fell into Zayn’s lap and buried his face into his chest, crying uncontrollably again. Zayn didn’t say anything; he just brought the boy closer to him, rocking them both back and forth. As he rubbed his back soothingly, murmuring ‘Shhhs’ into his soft, curly hair. 

After what seemed like hours, when in reality only minutes, Liam pulled back staring into Zayn’s hazel eyes. The Bradford boy brought his hand up to the sandy haired boy’s soft cheeks, wiping his tears away. 

Staring into each other’s eyes, Zayn finally broke the silence. “Liam, do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” He whispered, scared that if he spoke too loud, it might scare the fragile boy away.

The crying boy didn’t utter a word, he just shook his head slightly. Zayn caught the action, and didn’t want to push him any further. He figured Liam would tell him when he’s ready.

"Would you like me to carry you to bed?" Zayn asked quietly as he brushed a loose curl out of Liam’s eyes. Liam nodded, already wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck. Zayn smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist pulling him up, and bringing him into his bedroom. 

Zayn pulled the covers back before placing the small boy into the comforter, and tucking him in. Seeing Liam so peaceful, and already seemingly asleep, he made his way out of the room so he could sleep on the couch, until he heard a soft, “Zayn,” coming from the bed. He made his way back to the bed beside Liam and waited for him to continue.

"Will you," Liam sniffed, "stay with me, please?" Zayn saw the heart broken look on his tear stained face a murmured a ‘sure.’ Liam threw Zayn a weak smile to say thanks, and Zayn’s heart fluttered at the sight. He walked over to the other side of the bed, and climbed in right next to the sandy haired boy, facing him. Both stared into the other’s eyes, and got lost in their beautiful faces. Getting tired, Liam finally murmured a soft, "Good night," and turned the other way, back facing Zayn. Zayn stared at Liam’s back until he saw his breathing steady out, knowing he was asleep before he replied, "G’night Liam, I love you so much." Then closing his eyes and joining into the other boy’s sleep. 

 

~*~*~

 

Liam woke with a start; he searched around the room to find the source of the noise that woke him from his slumber. He grabbed his phone from the side table and answered it hastily. “Hello….yeah…i’m at Zayn’s….please don’t…stop…why don’t you trust me?!…i’ll be home when i’ll be home…yeah..whatever..bye.” Liam hung up harshly throwing his phone across the bed as he plopped back down. Covering his face in his hands and letting out a frustrated groan. Zayn sat up after he heard Liam’s loud phone call. He stared at the lying boy next to him, and poked his side. 

"Hey, you okay?" He asked staring at Liam’s hands that were covering his face.

He replied with a muffled “Mmphh erserannerer.” Zayn chuckled, not understanding a word he just said. He grabbed his hands and took them from his face, hovering over the curly haired lad, while still holding his hands. Zayn laughed, and said “Uhh, wanna repeat that babe?”

Liam giggled back and stared up at Zayn’s face, which is even more gorgeous in the morning. He sighed and continued, “Yeah it’s just Niall, he’s just being a you know, mega arse.”

Zayn dramatically gasped, putting his hand over his heart and saying “My Liam! Did you just say arse?” Holding his mouth wide open, and his eyes dilating sporting a perfect ‘Louis’ surprised face. 

Liam laughed, “I think you’ve been hanging around Louis way too much.”

"Oh really?" Zayn challenged. "Hmmm, yup, I’m going to have to say so," Liam shot back. 

"Well it seems as if someone is being a little brat today!" Zayn said sarcastically, now tickling his sides. Zayn new the exact spots to make Liam squirm, he knew the younger lad was ticklish and he used it to his advantage. 

Liam was laughing uncontrollably murmurming ‘stop, Zayn! Please! I can’t breathe!’ through his giggle fit. Zayn just stared at Liam, seeing his eyes crinkle and having the biggest smile on his face. His hair was all tussled, and his cheeks were a deep pink. Zayn couldn’t help but see how amazingly beautiful this boy was; he couldn’t help falling in love with him more and more every day. He knew from that moment that he always wants to see that smile on his face. It warms his heart to know that he’s the reason Liam is so happy right now, he can’t help but want himself to be the reason every time. 

Zayn finally retreated his hands, and Liam gasped for air. After recovering, the younger lad punched the older in the arm, murmuring ‘arse.’ Zayn looked at him in shock, “What was that for?!” “I couldn’t breathe you dork!” Liam replied, sticking his tongue out for good measure. Zayn just chuckled at his cuteness, “Want me to wip us up some pancakes?” Zayn asked getting out of bed, and wiggling his eyebrows.

Liam shook his head, “No way, your cooking is terrible.”

The raven haired boy faked a hurt look, “That stings Liam, how will I ever recover!” He fell face first in the bed, not moving. Liam just hit him with a pillow and ran out of the room.

"Hey!" Zayn yelled after him, "I’m gonna get you for that!" Zayn grabbed a pillow and started chasing Liam around his flat.

 

~*~*~

 

"Oh my god! Where is he?!" Niall was pacing his flat, screaming at no one in particular, waiting for Liam to come home. Just when Niall was about to grab his keys and storm to Zayn’s place, the door opened. 

"Liam! What the hell! You had me worried sick!" Niall yelled right when Liam stepped through the door. 

Liam flinched at his tone, “I was just at Zayn’s, I already told you this.” The brown haired boy walked passed his boyfriend and sat on the couch.

Niall made his way over to where he was sitting and towered over his slouched form. “How do I know that you weren’t just over there cheating on me!?”

"What?!" Liam now stood up to eye level with Niall, "how could you ever think I would do something like that? I could never hurt you! I’m not that kind of person Niall, and you know it!"

"No, I don’t know it," Niall stiffened getting straight into Liam’s face, "For all I know you could have been letting him fuck you all night! Is that what you did! Huh?! Sat back and took him like a bitch!"

Liam crumbled at the last part, but brushed it off, “How dare you! Zayn wouldn’t do that to me! He would never treat me that way! And I would never cheat! I could never do that to anyone!”

"Oh yeah?" Niall challenged, "Well i’m not so convinced, you smell like him Liam. And I don’t like that one bit. I just have to get that smell off, now don’t I?"

At that Niall pushed Liam down on the couch and pinned his arms down to his sides, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Liam squirmed underneath him, trying to break free. But Niall’s grip was just too strong. Liam finally broke the kiss, breathing harshly as the Irish lad moved on to attack his neck, biting and sucking viciously. 

Liam began to pant as his wrists were pushed harder into the couch, there will surely be bruises tomorrow. “Niall,” Liam gasped, “S-stop” Niall continued to ravish his neck, as he moved his lips onto Liam’s mouth to shut him up. The brown haired boy squirmed some more, but as the blonde lad was moving his hands towards Liam’s belt there was a knock on the door. 

"Liam? Niall?" They heard from the other side of the door, "Is everything alright in there? I heard some shouting." 

Niall recognized Zayn’s voice from the other side of the door, and got up and thrashed the door open. Niall just stared at Zayn intensely before the Bradford boy became uncomfortable under his gaze. 

Zayn saw past Niall’s shoulder noticing Liam sprawled out across the couch looking as frightened as ever. Zayn side stepped Niall into the apartment. “Uhh what’s going on here?” Zayn flinched when Niall slammed the door shut. 

"I don’t know, Zayn. What does it look like is going on here?" The Irish lad said, spewing out the words like venom.

"Well, umm, it looks as if there was some very uncomfortable snogging going on."

"Uncomfortable?" Niall asked now standing next to Liam who was still laying on the couch.

"Yeah, I mean, if Liam’s face is anything to go by," Zayn stated matter-o-factly.

Niall snuck a look at Liam and saw how disheavled he looked. Lowering his voice he said, “What are you doing here Zayn?” Niall changed the subject, looking down at the gound.

"Well I heard some shouting and banging, and I wanted to see if-" Zayn inquired looking between the door and the other boys.

"If Liam was okay?” Niall interrupted, a scowl returning to his face.

"Well no- well yeah- I mean I was going to see if you were okay too, not just Li-" Zayn stammered. 

"Oh shut up Zayn! All you ever care about is Liam!" Niall now backed Zayn up into the wall, "I’ve seen the way you look at my boy friend. I’ve seen the way you lust for him, long for him. It’s obvious Zayn, everyone knows how much you want him. But guess what? You can’t have him. You know why? Because he’s mine! He’s my boy friend Zayn! Not yours! He belongs to me, no body else can have him! So why don’t you just back off!” Niall yelled, grabbing a fistful of Zayn's shirt. 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about," Zayn stood straight up challenging Niall’s personal space, "I don’t like him, okay!?" He pried Niall's hands from his shirt with a growl. 

"God!" Niall pushed Zayn hard against the wall, "Why can’t you just admit it!? Admit that you love him! Confess! CONFESS!" Niall's voice was so overpowering that Liam flinched in the background, frozen on the couch. 

"Alright!" Zayn pushed Niall off of him, tears welling up into his eyes. "It’s true okay," Zayn now stared at Liam, directing the conversation towards him. "I love you, okay? I love you so much that I can’t help it. Everything Niall said was true. I just- I can’t help it, you mean everything to me Liam. I loved you the first moment I saw you, and I’ve never said anything because," He was now crying, letting his sobs interrupt his speech. Liam was sitting stock still with a look of shock plastered on his face. Zayn wiped his eyes with his sleeve and took a deep breathe before continuing, "Because I was afraid. I was afraid you would reject me, afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, and you would just think I’m some kind of freak. But then, you started dating Niall, and- and I just," Zayn took another deep breathe. He looked at the floor, not being able to look at Liam's concerned gaze anymore, "I didn’t know what to do with myself. So I didn’t do anything, I just knew that I had to be there for you. Because no matter what, I will always love you."

Liam stared at Zayn in shock from his speech, he couldn’t believe what he just heard. Seeing how heart broken Zayn was from his confession made tears well up into Liam’s eyes. Both Zayn and Liam were crying, and Niall stared in disbelief. He couldn’t believe what was going on. He knew Zayn liked his boy friend, but he didn’t suspect him to love him. He just thought Zayn wanted to fuck Liam, he didn’t know how much Zayn actually loved him. At that moment Niall felt as if he was intruding, like he shouldn’t be there even though Liam was his boyfriend. 

Niall started to make his way towards the door when Liam ran up and stopped him, grabbing onto his wrist, “Where are you going?”

"You obviously don’t want me here Liam. You want Zayn, you always wanted Zayn." Niall was about to make his move towards the door again before Liam’s voice stopped him.

"But I love you too."

"What?" Both Zayn and Niall said in unison.

"I love you both. I’ve always had feelings for the both of you. I was only ignoring my feelings for Zayn because I thought he didn’t love me back. And then when Niall asked me out, it all kind of fell into place. But my heart did still want you Zayn, it still does. I want the both of you." Liam was now standing in front of both boys, pouring his heart out to them.

Niall and Zayn shared a look, “We love you too,” Zayn said. “Yeah, it was always you Liam. You caught both of our hearts.” Niall added.

"So what do we do now?" Liam asked as he sat back down on the couch, staring up at them with his forearms on his knees.

Zayn and Niall had a silent conversation with their eyes, and knew what they both wanted. They nodded their heads then made their way over to Liam; both sitting on either side of him. Zayn grabbed Liam’s chin tilting it upwards as he kissed him passionately, sharing their first kiss. Niall started to kiss Liam’s neck gently, sucking from time to time as Zayn was still kissing Liam, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Liam pulled away confused, “Wait, what’s going on?”

"Well, we decided that we both can’t live without you, and since you love us both.." Zayn trailed off.

"Well, long story short, sharing is caring. Were going to share you." Niall added rather excitedly.

"S-sharing?" Liam stuttered, looking between the two boys. 

"Yeah, we figured tonight I could fuck you while Niall can give you head, or you can give him head. Whichever works." Zayn finished, slowly moving his hand up Liam’s thigh during that negotiation.

"Hey, how come you get to fuck him?" Niall asked narrowing his eyebrows.

"Because Niall, you have been able to fuck, kiss, and touch Liam this entire time and I’ve been a good boy and kept my hands to myself. I think I deserve this night." Zayn stated matter-o-factley. 

"Alright, Alright. But I get him tomorrow night. Deal?" Niall stuck his and out for a shake.

"Deal," Zayn returned the shake, both boys smiling stupidly at each other. 

"Umm do I get any say in this?" Liam said interrupting their weird stare off. 

"No, not really. But it’s not like you’re going to argue," Zayn chuckled, letting go of Niall's hand and smiling mischievously at Liam. 

"But-"

"Oh shut up!" Both boys said together now jumping back on Liam.

 

They all somehow ended up in Liam and Niall’s bedroom, which is now Liam, Niall, and Zayn’s bedroom. Zayn on top of Liam working his jeans off as Niall was kneeling beside Liam's head, kissing him hungrily. Zayn successfully got Liam’s pants and briefs off in one go, kissing his way up his chest as Niall and him switched positions. 

Zayn was marking Liam’s neck, sucking on his birthmark as Niall was kissing his way down towards Liam’s fully erect cock. “Ahh” Liam moaned, hopelessly writhing underneath their hands. Before Niall was about to go down on Liam, he spoke up, “Oi, Zayn! Make sure to suck behind his ear, he goes nuts for that.”

"Oh does he now?" Zayn asked looking at Liam with a smirk, the sandy haired boy nodded harshly his eyes closing in pleasure because Niall took his tip into his mouth. Zayn obliged and sucked hard behind Liam’s ear, causing the younger boy to moan and arch beneath the tanned lad. As they were continuing their ministrations on Liam, both Zayn and Niall realized they were both fully clothed. 

Both boys got off of Liam, giving each other wicked grins, then launching at each other kissing harshly. Their hands roamed each others' bodies, exploring new territory. They began stripping each other, both boys actions going straight to Liam’s cock. Liam never wanted to get that image out of his head. When they were both naked Zayn reached for the condom and lube as Niall went up to Liam’s ear, “This is gonna hurt now, as you can see Zayn’s cock is a monster. Gonna have to stretch you real good to fit that in your tight hole.” Liam and Zayn both groaned in satisfaction to Niall’s words. 

Zayn walked over to the bed and sat between Liam's spread legs. He poured the lube onto his skinny fingers and rubbed Liam’s thigh with his other hand. He slowly inserted one finger as Liam let out a hiss at the displeasure. Niall was kissing Liam passionately to try and distract him from the pain. Every so often Zayn would add another finger, until he had four fingers inside of the younger boy, fucking him slowly. Zayn’s finger tips brushed against Liam’s prostate making Liam break the kiss with Niall to scream out in pleasure. “Ugh, please Zayn just fuck me now. I’m ready please.” Zayn gave a wicked grin as he ripped open the condom package. Right when he was about to put it on Niall stopped him, “Here let me.” At that Niall slipped the condom onto Zayns cock, teasingly stroking him as he did so. Then he grabbed the lube and applied an extra amount to make sure Liam was comfortable. “All done,” Niall chirped as Zayn gave him a lustful stare.

Zayn positioned himself at Liam’s entrance and waited for him to give the okay to move. Liam nodded and Zayn pushed himself in slowly, watching Liam’s every reaction, taking in every moment. Once Zayn was fully in, Liam was practically fucking Zayn himself, hes not really patient. “Anxious are we?” Zayn teased. “Oh yeah, Liam doesn’t like waiting. Sometimes if I'm not fast enough he’ll just flip us over and ride me,” Niall told Zayn. 

Zayn smirked, “I can’t wait to see that.” He continued to push in until his thighs were touching Liam's.

"God Zayn, please, please just fuck me already!" Liam screamed. Zayn pulled back until only the tip was at Liam’s entrance, then he slammed back in with all of his force. He fucked him ruthlessly, not even pausing. Niall watched the sight before him and subconsciously started touching himself. He began to jerk off and kiss Liam, fucking him with his tongue. 

Zayn’s thrusts were coming out of rhythm, giving Liam indication that he was close. They were all close, with one particular hard thrust toward his prostate Liam came hard, screaming in ecstasy. Zayn came second from the feeling of Liam closing in around him. Then Niall came after wards, biting Liam’s shoulder and making him shudder. 

They all collapsed beside each other, getting their breathing back to normal. 

“That was-”

“Yeah..” Liam interrupted Niall. 

Zayn then turned to look at his two new boyfriends and smirked, “Yeah this could work.”

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so I deeply apologize if it's terrible. Let me know what you guys think, and again I'm so sorry if this sucks.
> 
> http://theseasonrevolvesaroundziam.tumblr.com/


End file.
